Season One
Season One is the first season of The CW's Smallville. Season One premiered on October 16, 2001 with "Pilot", and ended with "Tempest" on May 21, 2002. Season One's DVD/Blu-ray set was released on September 23, 2003.http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00005JLKB Synopsis Clark Kent takes on a whole new dimension in this precursor to the Superman legend. You know how the story ends; now watch the journey begin. The idyllic town of Smallville, Kansas, never seemed the same after the meteor shower that rained down 12 years ago. That was the day Clark Kent arrived on Earth-and the day strange things started happening in Smallville. Now, Clark is a teenager, and his growing pains are amplified by the burden of his emerging superpowers. He longs for Lana Lang, the beautiful girl next door, but the meteor fragment she wears around her neck complicates his quest for her heart. When the charismatic Lex Luthor arrives in town, he befriends Clark. With no inkling of how their destinies will ultimately collide, Lex becomes the older brother Clark never had.https://www.warnerbros.co.uk/tv/smallville/season-01 Cast Starring *Tom Welling as Clark Kent *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang/Tina Greer *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor/Tina Greer *Eric Johnson as Whitney Fordman/Tina Greer *Sam Jones III as Pete Ross *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent *John Schneider as Jonathan Kent Special Guest Star *John Glover as Lionel Luthor Guest Starring *Sarah Jane Redmond as Nell Potter *Chad E. Donella as Greg Arkin/Bug Boy *Gabrielle Rose as Mrs. Arkin *Jason Connery as Dominic Sanatori *Hiro Kanagawa as James Kwan *David Paetkau as Trevor Chapell *Dan Lauria as Coach Walt Arnold *Lizzy Caplan as Tina Greer *Tom O'Brien as Roger Nixon *Beverley Breuer as Rose Greer/Tina Greer *Michael Coristine as Sean Kelvin *Tania Saulnier as Jenna Barnum *Eric Christian Olsen as Young Harry Volk *Jackie Burroughs as Cassandra Carver *George Murdock as Old Harry Volk *Amy Adams as Jodi Melville *Malcolm Stewart as Mr. Melville *Joe Morton as Dr. Steven Hamilton *Robert Wisden as Gabe Sullivan *Tony Todd as Earl Jenkins *Kelly Brook as Victoria Hardwick *Cameron Dye as Sam Phelan *Jesse Hutch as Troy Turner *Kett Turton as Jeff Palmer *Rick Peters as Bob Rickman *Gregory Sporleder as Kyle Tippet *Ben Cotton as Paul Hendrix *Kevin McNulty as Mr. Summers *Shawn Ashmore as Eric Summers *P. Lynn Johnson as Mrs. Summers *David Lovgren as Derek Fox *Kavan Smith as Wade Mahaney *David Coles as Scott Bowman *Corin Nemec as Jude Royce *Eric Breker as Roy Rothman *Jud Tylor as Amanda Rothman *Michasha Armstrong as Max Kasich *Bill Mondy as James Beels *Julian Christopher as Dr. MacIntyre *Ryan Kelley as Ryan James *Jim Shield as James Gibson *Brandy Ledford as Debra Burch *Reynaldo Rosales as Tyler Randall *Jason Connery as Dominic Senatori *Marguerite Moreau as Carrie Castle *Shonda Farr as Sasha Woodman *Chelan Simmons as Felice Chandler *Adam Brody as Justin Gaines *Donna Bullock as Pamela Jenkins *Darrin Klimek as Deputy Gary Watts *Aaron Douglas as Deputy Michael Vertigo Co-Starring *Adrian McMorran as Jeremy Creek *Jade Unterman as Young Lana Lang *Malkolm Alburquenque as Young Clark Kent *Matthew Munn as Young Lex Luthor *Mitch Kosterman as Ethan Miller *Lisa Calder as Zoe Garfield *Mark Gibbon as Deputy Gibbons *Lucia Walters as Belinda Jenkins *Simon Wong as Paul Chan Episodes Gallery Promotional 1Promo1.png 1Promo2.png 1Promo3.png 1Promo4.png References ----